Another Cinderella Story
by puzzlemistress
Summary: in the land of helix there was a prince that wanted a happily ever after of his own. he drew a girl that was actually a real girl...will she love Helia back, or will Diaspro and the trix stop this romance train from leaving the station
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the land of Helix, there was a young prince named Helia. He was the most handsome price of all the land. He was lonely though. Didn't really have any friends, or a girl he really liked. he had his royal guards that were almost like his friends but that's it. He wanted a beautiful girl to marry. Someone that was full of passion, love, and compassion. He wants to marry a nature lover, or someone into poems. Someone pretty and smart and who would love him for him, not because he's a prince. So being engaged to Diaspro was a bad idea. She was pretty but she was as dumb as a rock, a gold digger, and hates nature. She always need to be in the spot light. A diva. The complete opposite of Helia and what he wanted in a girl. Diaspro been engaged 12 times in the past 8 to 9 months. All dumped her because of who she is. A party girl, diva, stuck up, and a snob.

As Helia was in the garden think about the girl he began to draw her. She has long beautiful brown hair, forest green eyes, and skin that was kissed by the sun. He fell in love with his drawing of her. When he finished he looked at it and at admired it with love in his eyes. He flipped to a new page in his sketch book and drew her standing up in a pink sun dress. He gave her a nice petite figure with long legs. He didn't give her high heels though. He was sacred that if she was real, she would fall and hurt herself. He drew more picture of her outside, sleeping, walking, and smiling. Soon though the sun set and he had to go back to the palace before Sky or Brandon, the guards, came looking for him. He gathered his things and went to his room. He went to bed with the picture of the girl under his pillow to only dream of her.

* * *

><p>In the small community in Helix lives a girl named Flora. She has long brown hair, green eyes, and tan skin. She was living with her aunt Faragonda and her uncle Saladin. She moved in with them when her parents died 5 years. She misses them dearly but learned to let go. She kept her father's jacket and her mother's amulet as a keep sake. She did the house work while her aunt and uncle were away. She lived with 3 other girls that really didn't like Flora. Icy, Stormy, and Darcy. She did the chores they didn't want to do to make sure that her aunt wouldn't start a fuss.<p>

She dreamed of falling in love with a nice handsome man. She wanted a strong man who was loyal to her and would never hurt anyone, unless for defense of course. A nice, kind, gentle, and compassionate man who would always love her. She wanted all the pain she felt to go away and dreamed of marrying this man and living a happily ever after. She would sit on the porch everyday reading a book she already read a hundred times or just day-dream. She wondered if her dream prince was even real. She would go to sleep dreaming if she would meet him someday. What she didn't realize that she would meet him very soon.


	2. Chapter 1

Helia pov

I decide that I want to go out for a ride around town. I have no chose but to bring

the guys with me. Mom and dad's rule. We head to town through the market place.

I look to see a beautiful girl near the flowers. She looks like the girl I drew. I pull

out my picture I drew and look at the real girls skin. It's exactly the same along

with her hair.

_"No way. It can't be her. Can it?" _I think out loud.

"Helia. Earth to Helia come back." Brandon snaps me out of my thoughts.

"What. Sorry you were saying?" I try to think again.

"You ok. You just spaced out for a sec." Riven asks.

"The girl I saw at the flower shop. She looks familiar to me." I explain.

"How?" Riven asks.

"I drew her." I say quickly as I get on my bike to chase after.

"Did he just say _I drew_ _her._" Riven grumbles as the rest of the guys follow me.

"What do you me you drew her?" Sky calls to me.

"Yes. Yesterday in the garden I drew a picture of the girl I wanted to marry. Her skin and hair color match perfectly along with her long legs." I explain.

"Wait you know her legs." Timmy asks.

"Don't judge me. Now where is she? She couldn't have gotten far." I look around to look for her.

"Look on the porch at the end of the block. The green house." Nabu points.

I look to see her petite body just like I drew. I only needed to see her face to know

if it was her. She moves to get up off the step and runs in the house. I honestly felt

like crying. Then 3 girls laughing way too loudly come up to the door. I look to see

Riven look like he's seen a ghost. I knew that he knew one of them.

"Hey dork! Get out here!" The one with white hair calls.

"What Icy? I'm busy." A sweet voice says.

It was her! She's real! I start jumping up and down like a 3-year-old on Christmas.

Grinning like no tomorrow. I know I look stupid as can be but I didn't care, my

princess is real. I wanted to scream like a teenage girl at a 1D concert but held it in.

"Carry our bags. They're heavy." A purple haired girl orders.

"No Darcy I'm busy doing your chores." My princess says.

"Whatever. Just take in our bags when you finish. I'm not doing." A brownish hair girl says.

"No do it yourself." My princess commands.

The girl named Icy comes up to her and slaps her. I was so angry I starts to run to

her. The guys hold me back though.

"You don't have a choice. Now get to work. Before mom and dad come home." Icy says walking by her body on the floor laughing.

She looks up and I swear she is looking at me. I see tears swell in her eyes as she

lets out a sob. My heart drop seeing her like that. I start to move to her but Brandon

stops me.

"Helia don't. It's only going to make it worse if she knew people were watching." He explains.

"But I can't leave her there." I try to explain.

"I know we can come back again tomorrow if you want." Sky says.

"Yes. I want to know her name at least." I say sadly getting on the bike.

I turn around to see her getting up and taking the bags in the house. She looks so

sad. I wish I could help her. I want so badly to hug her so tight to make her pain go

away. She doesn't deserve any of that. I would love her until I die. She takes the

bags in the house and shuts the door behind her. I couldn't wait for tomorrow as we

leave to the palace.


	3. Chapter 2

Helia pov

I wake up early and get dress quickly. I run downstairs and eat breakfast quickly.

"Helia slow down. You will choke my son." My mother tells me.

"Sorry. I'm just in a hurry. I'm going out with the boys today." I explain as I drink my juice.

"As long you are safe. Be back by 11 though." My father says.

"Thank mom, thanks dad. Love you bye." I say quickly as I rush out of the door.

"Guys where are you?" I call out as I shut the door.

"Come on Helia lets go." Nabu says.

We rush over to the market place to see if she was there. When we search the whole market looking for her, but no luck. We go to the store keeper of the flower stand.

"Madam do you know the girl who comes here everyday." I ask.

"Not personally you highness. But she never comes on Saturdays. She stays at home every Saturday until 12. Then comes down here to meet Layla and her friends then they go to the mall. It's only 11. You still have time to catch here at her house." She says bowing respectfully.

"Thank you." I say handing her 50 bucks.

We go back her house and see her sleeping on a blanket with a tall big leaf over her face, and large black jacket acting as her pillow. She looks so cute sleeping. We move

quietly to see her closely. Her mouth is slightly open and her cheek are slightly blush. She curls closer to the grey jacket double her size as she sleeps. I start at her closely

seeing if I made any mistakes in the drawing. I didn't though. As she starts to wake up I quiet behind the guys.

"Who are you? What are you doing?" She asks with fear in her voice.

"Relax miss. We are not going to hurt you. We just want to ask you some questions." Sky sooths her.

"Alright. May I get up?" She asks.

"Of course." Brandon says.

"Who are you?" She asks walking to the porch grabbing her jacket

"We work with the king and queen." Timmy explains.

"Ok. Why are you here?" She asks slowly as she bows.

"For us of course." The annoying voice says.

"Icy would you let them finish first. It's very rude to interrupt people while they are talking." My flower says.

"Zip it dork. What is the occasion to grace us with your presence." The purple haired girl says as they all bow.

"Not for you. For her." I say looking at my flower as I walk out for them to see me.

"Me?" She asks not sure.

"Her?" The other girls ask not sure.

"Yes her. What is your name my dear." I ask kissing her hand softly.

"Flora your highness." She says in shock.

"Please tell me that this is a nightmare." Icy screams covering her eyes while her sister cry over dramatically.

"Boys please take them inside." I ask the guys.

"My pleasure." Riven says.

After kicking and screaming they finally go inside. I hold my love at my side to protect her from them. She looks like she is about to cry.

"It's ok. Don't cry. It's over." I sooth her.

"Thank you." She sniffles.

"How about we go out for a bit?" I suggest.

"Why me? You're getting married to the most beautiful girl in Helix and you want me, a peasant no less, to send the day with." She asks.

"Because I want to. I'll explain more if you say yes." I coax her.

"May I call my aunt?" She asks.

"Of course. Go." I say motioning her to go inside to make the call.

She goes inside quickly looking back at me to see if I was still there. Then she runs back inside.

* * *

><p>Flora's pov<p>

This just keeps getting weirder and weirder everyday. First a bunch of guards from the palace, then the prince wants to speak with me, then they tell the girls off. They look

like they are going to kill me. I run to my room and get my phone and call my aunt.

"Yes Flora." My aunt asks.

"The prince is here with the guards and he wants to take me out. What do I do?" I ask in a panic.

"Do you want to go?" She asks.

"Yeah."

"Then go, I'll deal with the girls later. Look your best and be nice. Love you Flora." She says happily.

"Thanks auntie. Love you too." I say hanging up.

I wear my pink flip flops with my blue jeans and my favorite light pink t-shirt with a flower patterned and my jacket. I walk down stairs to see the prince still waiting for me at

the door.

"You look lovely Flora. Keep an eye on these three until Flora's aunt and uncle return." Helia orders.

"Yes sir." The guards reply going g back inside

"Where would you like to go Flora?" He asks me.

"Wherever you like your highness." I reply nervously.

"Please my dear, don't call my your highness or majesty or grace or prince. Just call me Helia. Ok."

"Yes Helia." I says nodding my head.

"Do you know a nice place to talk?" He asks.

"I know a café down the road. No one every goes there though. Well only me and my friends." I explain.

"Very well then." Helia says walking down the street with me.

"May I ask something?" I ask looking at him.

"I insist." He says smiling.

"Do you really love Diaspro?" I ask honestly with fear in my voice.

"No." He says immediately.

"Then why marry her." I ask.

"Because we need the merger to end the war in our countries. It's the only solution, even if I don't like it." Helia says looking sad.

"Love is a bond between two who love each other. Doesn't matter how, why, or what gender. Love is love and you can't just put two people and say that they are in love. That's not real lobe." I explain.

"I wish that my parents thought like that." Helia wishes with a smile on his face.

"What do you even want in a girl?" I ask with curiosity.

"That's a funny story." He says blushing violently

"I'm listening." I reply with a tiny grin.


	4. Chapter 3

Helia's pov

I look at Flora when she wants me to explain. I feel so embarrass and nervous since I have no clue what she is going to say. She leads me into the café and

she was right when told me that no one goes here. It was a nice and honey feel to the place. The air felt warmer than outside, there is a small little fireplace

near the door and a small little counter with tasty looking goods behind the glass. The door in the back opens and a tall, African American man probably in his

early 30's.

"Hey there princess." He says walking to her and giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey uncle C. Helia this is Cal Joseph. He works here in the shop." She introduces us.

"Nice to met you Helia." Cal shakes my hand smiling.

"The pleasure is mine." I reply with a smile.

"Come on Helia we can sit here." My flower says while walking to a booth in the back.

"Call if you need to princess." Cal says walking to the back.

"So Helia you were explaining something to me." She reminds me with a worry look on her face.

"Yeah. It's kind of embarrassing." I tell her while blushing slightly.

"It can't be that bad." She laughs slightly.

"Well its starts 2 day ago when I was in the garden. I really don't marry Diaspro so I start to think of the girl I want to marry. I had this vision of her. When I finished I knew then that I would marry the woman I drew only if she loved me for me. So when me and the guards went to the marketplace and I saw you I looked back at the picture I drew. I drew you Flora. That's why I want to meet you because I wanted to see if my vision of you real." I explain while taking my picture of her out of my pocket.

For a while she sits there in pure silence looking at the picture. She looks back and forth between me and the drawing. Cal comes by with an ice coffee for

Flora and a glass of water for me. I get up to leave after 4 minutes but she stops me when she touches my hand.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be so quiet. It's just, its not everyday a prince tell a peasant like me that he drew her without even knowing her. Please back down. I want to know more about you." She says with a hint of blush on her soft cheek.

"Ok. It's fine really. I just thought you were going to laugh." I sigh in relief while sitting back down.

"I would never laugh at you." She tells me.

"So tell me about yourself." I ask wile sipping my water.

"What do you want to know?" She asks.

"Everything." I answer simply for her while taking her soft hands into mine.

I want to know everything about her. Her favorite color, favorite animal, her hobbies, everything.

"Well, I'm 16 years old. My favorite colors are green and pink. Um, I never had a boyfriend but all of my friends do. I was born on the western side of Helix. I love plants and nature. Oh I love the arts too. My hobbies are reading and taking care of my plants. I also have a major sweet tooth for candy. Mostly chocolate. I think that's it." She explains with a smile on her beautiful face.

"They are some amazing things Flora." I say.

"Thank you." She says while sipping her drink.

"What are your parents like?" I ask.

She freezes when I ask my question. She puts her drink down and holds two fingers to her neck. A tear faces slowly down her face but wipes it quickly with

her free hand while taking in a deep breath before speaking.

"My parents past away 5 years ago. Yesterday was the anniversary." She says in a upset tone as more tears fall faster than she can wipe them.

My heart shatters when her small form shakes. As sobs escape her mouth I move to her side of the booth and hold her close. I rub her back soothingly and wipe her tears.

"It's ok Flora. Don't cry. I'm so sorry for your loss." I tell her while tightening my grip on her.

"Thank you." She says sniffling.

"Can I ask how they died?" I ask without really thinking.

"My dad was a scientist and my mom was a healer. My dad warned the other scientist about their experiment but they didn't listen. My parents stayed behind to stop it from spreading. They didn't make it." She explains while crying in my shoulder.

I'm in shock to what she tells me. I cuddle her closer to me. Trying to protect her from the world. I stroke her soft hair to stop her tears.

"Its ok Flora. I'm here. Sh. Sh. Don't cry. You're breaking my heart." I sooth her while wiping her porcelain face.

"Thank you Helia. You are so sweet. I'm better now." She says while hugging me tightly.

"You're welcome. Take a sip of your drink." I coax her while holding her drink to her pink lips.

She smiles at me while taking a sip. She rest her hand in my chest while she sips her coffee. After about 4 sips she takes the drink from my hand and sets it

on the table.

"Enough about me and my life. Tell me about you." She says while looking up at me.

"Well I'm a prince for staters. I'm 16 years old going on 17 in 7 months. I'm an artist and a bit of a poet. I love drawing nature. My dad wants me to be a warrior but I don't want to be one though. I want to be my own person. I especially don't want Diaspor by my side. She is just a spoiled princess who wants my fathers money. Did you know that there is a rumor that she is sleeping with my father." I explain to her.

"Those are some great talents. I love to see your art work one day. Wait, that's what happened to her last fiancé. And the other ones she had." Flora says.

"Something is not right with her." I mutter.

"Everyone says that. You know that she dated Sky right." She says.

"He never told me." I say in shock.

"My friend, Bloom is dating him. She told me that he told her that Diaspor tried to kiss his father during a gala. He flipped out on her and broke up with her on the spot. Then my other friend Stella said that her boyfriend, Brandon dated Diaspor but she cheated on him with his friend and my friend Musa's boyfriend, Riven. Riven would hook up with her when he and Musa were on a break. But that stopped when he caught her with Nabu his friend but that didn't get far when she pinned Nabu against a wall and kissed him. He tried to get her off but she used her magic to trap him. Layla his girlfriend and my best friend, freaked out on her and almost killed her. Diaspor had to face Bloom, Musa,and Stella on top of Layla on that night. She had a restraining order placed on all of them. The girls messed her up so bad that Diaspor had to have 30 stiches in her leg and arm. I can't believe they didn't tell you." Flora explains looking at me like I'm crazy.

"How do you know all of this?" I ask while laughing slightly.

"Girls know things on other girls. Aka gossip at the spa." She says laughing with me.

"Do you honestly think that I should marry her?" I ask.

"No. You deserve someone honest, loyal, truthful, and loving to you. You deserve someone way better than her." She says.

"How about someone like you?" I ask while grabbing her chin gently and kissing her passionately.

She squeak before moaning. she wraps her arms around me to deepen the kiss. Most people say that they see fireworks when they share a true kiss, I on the

other see her walking down the aisle. When we part I place my head in her neck and place feather light kisses on her jaw. She squeezes my shoulder tightly

as I pull away. She leans into me and kisses me again but chaste. When we final stops all the kissing I laugh slightly with made tear glisten her eyes. I feel

horrible of course so I pull her closer to me.

"What's wrong?" I ask while rubbing her arms.

"You laughed at me." She mumbles to me.

"No. It's just you taste like chocolate strawberries and a mocha coffee." I explain to her.

"Sorry." She says while smiling at me.

"It's fine. So do you want to go on a real date sometime." I ask.

"Oh Helia, of course I would." She says while kissing me again.

"Come. We better get home before my cousins kill each other." Flora says.

As we get up to leave my phones rings. I look to see it's Sky and answer it quickly.

"Hello" I answer.

"Helia where are you?" Sky asks.

"On our way back to the house. Why?" I ask unsure.

"It's Diaspro. She's looking for you." Timmy says.

"Dang it. Just make up something, anything." I beg as I look at for with an apologetic look.

"She called my phone 6 minutes ago. She is on her way back to the palace. You have to beat her there." Sky says.

"Alright. Sky, Timmy and Nabu come and get Flora while Riven gets me." I reason.

"What about me?" Brandon asks.

"When Diaspro leaves i'm coming right back to Flora's and I don't her cousins touching her." I order while see the boys pull up.

"Helia we're here." Sky says while hanging up.

"My flower I will see you as soon as i'm done with Diaspro, I will see you again. I'll be there soon my love." I explain while hugging Flora tightly.

"Alight sweetie. I love you. " She says while kissing me goodbye.

As we part ways I get on my bike and head as fast I as can to the palace. The quicker Diaspro leaves the quicker I get back to Flora.


	5. Chapter 4

Helia's pov

As Riven rushes me to the palace I try my best to have a smile when I see my "fiancé to be. Its been torture trying to be nice to her and fake a smile with her. The only thing

that makes it better knowing that I have Flora to go back to. I can't help but think of her sweet smile, her long brown soft hair, her lovely green eyes. As Riven rushes me in

the dinning hall and wait for Diaspro. The second I hear the clink clank of heels I immediately get a headache. I look at Riven for help but he just shakes his head.

"Hi hunny bunny." Diaspro says while sitting in my lap.

"Hello Diaspro. What are you doing here?" I ask trying to look happy.

"I just wanted to check on you baby. I need you to be a good boy before the wedding." She says tapping my nose.

"You know I will. " I lie to her.

_"Oh yeah I'll be good, when you leave my life forever." _I think in my head.

"Well I'm off to speak with mommy about the wedding decor. See you soon." She says finally getting off my lap.

"When will I see you again." I ask.

"A week or two." She says over her shoulder.

As she shuts the door, I pop out of my seat and find Riven outside. We head back to see my real princess.

* * *

><p>Flora's pov<p>

As I sit outside and wait for Helia I think about what happened. I start to think why would he pick me. I feel the blush on my cheeks think about the kiss. I look to see the

other specialist around the room looking about, trying to kill time. I hear my phone rings to see Layla on the screen.

"Hello." I answer.

"Where have you been? We called you over a billion times. What happened? Are you ok?" Layla screams panicked on the phone.

"I'm fine. I meet someone today." I tell her.

"Who?! Is he cute? What's his name? Do you like him? Details!" Stella demands.

"It's the prince." I tell them.

"The prince!" They scream.

"We're on the way now." Bloom says while hanging up.

"Wait. Sky, some of my friends are coming over. Is that ok?" I ask when Layla hangs up.

"Ok. I got a text from Riven saying they'll be here in 10 minutes." He says while giving me a nice smile.

"I didn't think he would come back at all." I say with shyness lacing my voice.

"Believe me he is defiantly coming back. I have honestly never seen him so happy since the engagement." Brandon says.

"I'm glad I can help. Oh my goodness how rude of me! Would you like some tea, water, coffee. I can get you guys anything." I realize while standing up.

"It's fine. We don't want to impose." Sky says.

"No really I can get anything." I reply.

"Can you get me some water please?" Timmy asks.

"Sure thing Timmy." I go to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Flora. Some girls are outside." Nabu says.

"Those are my friends. Can one of you let them in?" I ask from the kitchen.

"I'll get it." Brandon screams.

"Flora where are you?!" Layla screams.

"Coming." I shout as I run out it the room with a bottle of water.

"Sky! Brandon! Timmy! Nabu!" The girls scream as they hug their boyfriends.

"What are you all doing here?" Sky says.

"We came here to find Flora." Layla says.

"Here is your water Timmy." I give him his water as I hug Layla.

"Thank you." Timmy says.

"So where is he. Where is he?" Stella screams to me.

"He should be here in 5 minutes." Sky says as Bloom cuddles closer to him.

"Where's Riven?" Musa asks.

"He went with Helia to the palace." Nabu says.

"Speaks of the devil." Brandon says while looking out the window.

I rush to the window to see Riven and Helia park in front of the house. I smile when Helia takes off his helmet. I run outside and jump in his open arms. He spins me around

once then put me down. I look in his beautiful eyes as he kisses me softly. I wrap my arms around his neck and snuggle in his chest. He laughs slightly as he wraps his

strong arms around my waist. I hear a couch from Stella, ruining the moment.

"Helia these are my friends Bloom, Stella, Layla, Techna, and Musa." I introduce while pointing to them.

"It's an honor to meet you." Helia says while smiling at the girls.

"The honor is our your majesty." The girls say while bowing in respect.

"Please, just call me Helia." He says.

"So Helia are you being good to our Flora." Stella says while waggling her finger at him.

"Stella." I hiss at her in embarrassment.

"It's fine Flora. I treat her like a queen. She makes me so happy. I would never hurt her. If I did I would only be hurting myself." Helia says while kissing my cheek.

"He is sweetheart." Bloom says.

"Why can't Riven be that romantic?" Musa asks glaring at Riven.

"Helia you want to take the girls to dinner. On you of course." Brandon suggest.

"Why not. Lets take them to the one in the heart of town." Helia says.

"Sound likes fun." I agree with a smile.

"Lets go then." Timmy says.

"Wait my necklace. I have to get. I'll be right back." I remember quickly while dashing inside.

I go to my room and look on my dresser. I scream when it's not there. Tears start to swell in my eyes as I frantically look for my necklace. I hear loud footsteps stomp

upstairs.

"Flora what's wrong?" Helia asks while rushing to me.

"Its gone! My mothers necklace is gone!" I shout at him in tears.

"Come on girls. We have some witches to beat down." Layla says while heading down stairs.

I get up in pure fear of what would happen to the girls and follow them quickly with the boys in toll.

Hey witch. Get out here!" Stella screams in the kitchen.

"What do you want air head?" Stormy says.

"Where is Flora's necklace?" Musa demands.

"We don't have it." Icy answers.

"That is a load of bull." Bloom growls.

"Icy please. This isn't funny anymore." I sob out to her.

"As prince of Limphea I order you to give her back her necklace." Helia orders shocking all of us.

Icy, Darcy, and Stormy freeze at this and go get the necklace. They put it under the rug in the living room and toss it to me. I luckily catch it and wipe some of the dust off it.

I smile at Helia and hug him tightly.

"Thank you so much." I mumble loudly in his chest.

"You're welcome my princess. Now let's go." He says while kissing my forehead and leads me to his ride.

He hands me a pink helmet and tells me to hang on. I squeeze his waist tightly as he goes on full speed into town.


	6. Chapter 5

Flora's pov

As we zoom through town, I tighten my grip on Helia's waist. So much has happened in the past few hours. It's almost like a fairytale I read. We pull up to the restaurant, I feel Helia's finger gaze my hand. I bury my face in his neck before he gets off. He holds his hands out to me and I take it slowly. We get inside and he choose to sit outside while the others eat inside.

"So Helia, when did you start drawing?" I ask trying to start a conversation as we sit near the fountain.

"When I was about 11 maybe 12. I went art school instead fighting school. I didn't really want to learn how to fight. My father made me go train with the rest of the Specialist over the summer one year and I hated it." Helia explains.

"You're a lover, not a fighter." I ask with a small giggle.

"And proud of it." Helia says with a slight chuckle.

"How was your meeting with Diaspro today. You looked rather happy to see me." I ask with a hint of blush on my cheek.

"It went ok, I guess. I was too busy thinking about you. Seeing you Flora just makes me happy." He says only making my blush worse.

"That's sweet of you." I tell him as I look him in the eyes.

"Good evening to both of you. Welcome to the Rose Garden. I'm Linda and I'll be serving you today. Have you two decided on drinks." Linda asks.

Linda is about 5'3 with long black hair with red streaks and a petite figure.

"I'll have a cup a green tea. What about you Flora?" Helia asks.

"Rainbow tea please." I said to her.

"Coming right up." She says as she leaves us.

"This might be personal but have you ever had a boyfriend?" Helia asks.

"I never had one. I had crushes from time to time but nothing too serious." I explain.

"How is it possible that someone so beautiful and wonderful like you has never had a boyfriend? I can't figure it out." Helia says with a small laugh.

"I just never had a real long-term relationship with any guy. Well, besides uncle C but that's different. Have you made any wedding plans?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"She wants the most expensive and flashiest wedding imaginable." He say motioning his hands for effect.

"It can't be that bad." I giggle to him.

"She wants to be carried down the altar. On an elephant. Not just an elephant but a pink one with her name spelled out in diamonds. Diamonds." He explains with a full on serous face.

I start to laugh loudly. I place my hand on my side. He throws his head back laughing.

"That's not even the worse of it." He says through his laughter.

"Oh my gosh! There's more?" I ask with widen eyes.

"She wants me to wear a gold-colored tux. Who on the bloody earth would wear a gold tux to a wedding?" He asks while holding his side.

I laugh harder as he explains this. He's just so funny.

"Please tell me you're not gonna wear it?" I ask while wiping the tears of laughter.

"NEVER! I have to be color blind to wear it." He say while looking at me crazily.

"Good. I can't picture you in gold." I laugh to him while wiping away the tears.

"Here are your drinks. Would you like to order any meals?" Linda asks as she sets our drinks down.

"Do you want an appetizer Flora?" Helia asks.

"Can I have a small bowl tomato soup." I ask hesitantly.

"I'll have a bowl of minestrone soup." He says with a small smile.

"Coming right up. Would you like more tea or something else?" She asks.

"No thank you." He says.

"Ok. I'll be back." Linda says as she walks away.

"Helia, thank you again for getting my necklace back. I don't think that they would have given it back if you didn't say anything." I thank Helia again.

"Flora, my dear, you don't have to thank me. It was my pleasure to help you." Helia says as he takes my hand on the table.

We sit in silence holding each other hand as we look at each other. He smiles at me as he litters kisses on my hand. I blush as he turns my hand over and kisses my palm. I giggle at his loving touch. He looks up at me with a sweet private smiles. The blush on my cheeks gets even redder with his midnight eyes looking at me. I just love his gorgeous eyes. It's like he is looking past every last one of my flaws to see only me. He sadly takes his lips off my hand and laces his fingers with mine.

"You are just so beautiful I can't resist showing my love for you." He says as he leans over to kiss my cheek.

"You are too sweet." I reply to him.

"How about we propose a toast to your beauty?" He asks as he holds his glass to me.

"And a toast to your kindness and generosity." I say to him as I click my cup of tea against his glass.

"So tell me Flora what do you wan to do with your life?" He asks me after taking a sip of his tea.

"I want to become a botanist like my parents but also at the same time I want to own my flower shop." I answer as I place my finger on my amulet.

"I think that you would make an amazing botanist." Helia says with a small smile.

"Ok here are your soups. Would you like to order your meals?" Linda asks as she puts our food down.

"Hm. Everything looks so good. Helia what are you getting?" I ask not able to make a decision.

"I will be having the chicken alfredo." He says as he gives his menu to Linda.

"That does sound delicious. Question, does your pasta have garlic in it?" I ask.

"No. Only the fettuccine." Linda says.

"Ok then I will have mostaccioli with pasta sauce and no meat." I order as I hand her my menu.

"With both of you meals they come with a side. Would you like a side with your meals?" Linda asks.

"A caesar salad." Me and Helia both say.

"Wow, she is a keeper your highness. Your meals are coming right up." Linda says with a light chuckle.

"I guess you really are a keeper." Helia says as he squeezes my hands.

After about five minutes of looking at each other Linda comes with our food. We eat and talk for about 20 minutes then Helia pays then takes my hand. He guides me to the fountain and sits me down.

"Flora I love you. I have always dreamed of being with a beautiful woman like you. Every moment I think about you. I love you so much Flora." Helia says as he holds my hand.

"Oh Helia. I love you too but what about Diaspor?" I ask worriedly.

"She means nothing to me. I love you Flora. I want to marry you, not her. I see a life with you Flora. A beautiful life with you. With Diaspor I don't see anything." He explains.

"We can't be together. I'm not a princess and you're a prince." I explain as I let him go and sit far away from him.

"Flora. I am ready to give up my title for you. I don't care about a stupid title." He explains while placing his hand on my knee.

"But Helia, I don't want you to give up everything for me. that's not right to me." I explain as tears slowly fill my eyes.

"Oh Flora come here" He says as he gently pulls me into his lap.

I sit in his lap and bury my face in his neck. I try not to cry as I snuggle closer.

"You are everything to me. I know we only meet today but I look at your beautiful face, and see my future with you in it. Please let me be with you." Helia says as he kisses my slightly damp cheeks.

"Oh Helia, I only dreamt or read about this in books. I never thought in a lifetime this would be real. And now it's starting to become real." I explain to him, trying to keep the dreaminess out of my voice.

Helia holds my cheeks gently as he kisses me. His soft, warm lips press against mine slowly. We separate to catch our breaths. I wrap my arms around his neck as I stare lovingly at him.

"Flora, I promise that one day I will be with you. You will be treated as the queen you are. You will never be lonely ever again. Ok. That sound good?" Helia whispers in my ear.

"Yeah. I would love that." I said as I softly yawn.

"You sleepy baby. It's nearly 11:30. I'm taking you home ok." He says as he kisses my cheek and picks me up.

I giggle lightly as he carries me to his bike. He puts me on and drives me home. I slightly wake up when he parks the bike. He walks me to the front door.

"Goodnight my princess. I will see you tomorrow." He says with a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight my love." I whisper softly to him as he leaves the porch.

I watch him ride off on his bike as I take my shoes off and walk quietly in the house. I quietly make my way to my room and get dress in my fluffy pj's. I put my dress in the back of the clothes so the witches won't find it. I text the girls and ask about their dates when I hear a knock on my door. I go to open it to see my aunt at the door.

"May I come in?" She asks.

"Yeah." I said as I let her in.

"So how was your date with the prince?" She asks excitedly.

"It was perfect. I really like him but I don't think it's going to go anywhere." I admit honestly.

"Why not?" She asks in shock.

"He is getting married to Diaspor. The most beautiful woman on Helix. Why would he want someone like me." I explain.

"Then he will be a fool to not like you. Everything will work out with him. I promise. Goodnight Flora." She says as kisses my forehead and leaves the room.

"Goodnight aunty." I said as I lay down and listen to soothing music, letting it drift me off to sleep.

* * *

><p>No pov<p>

As both Helia and Flora sleep, they only dreamed of each other. They dream of being married and having children. They dream of making love to each other. They dreamed of everything they wanted to do. The perfect, their wedding day, the list can go on for miles.

But in all fairy tales, there is always a witch to stop their love. They would never be in love and live happily ever after. Not if Diaspor, the royals of the Helix, and the witches have a say in the matter.


	7. Chapter 6

no pov

Flora is working her flower chart with Bekk, the owner of the actual flower shop. Its a normal day for her. She sees heila and the specialist walking around and tries not to stare. Heila is just so handsome to her. She freezes completely when she see Diaspor walking with them. She orders her heart and body to calm down. Diaspor comes to her stand and she bows slightly to her.

"How we may be of service princess Diaspor?" Bekka asks.

"Your necklace. It's very beautiful. I want it. How much?" Diaspor demands looking at Flora.

"I am sorry princess Diaspor but this is not for sale." Flora says trying to be polite.

"What do you mean it's not for sale. Do you know who you're talking to." Diaspor says rudely.

"I do and my answer does not change. This is very important to me and i will not be selling it." Flora says proudly.

"Helia! Come here! You're in trouble now." Diaspor calls out with a smirk.

"Yes Diaspor." Helia says as he stands next to her.

"This commoner will not give me her necklace and i want it. Get it for me." She orders.

Helia looks at flora and tries to keep the love out of his eyes. He knows how much it mean to Flora. He can't in his heart take it away from her.

"What is your name?" Heila asks.

"Flora Lovington." Flora says formally.

"Why aren't you giving her the necklace?" He asks knowing the answer.

"It is the last thing i have of my mother. She passed away a few years ago." Flora explains.

"Diaspor, love, why can't you just get another necklace?" Helia asks.

"Because i want that one." She says childishly.

"This means a lot to her. I will buy you a brand new beautiful necklace today if you want. But you can't have this one." Helia explains

"But honey," She begs him.

"Come on. I'll take you downtown and you can find one ok. Go in the carriage." He says.

"Alright. But hurry." She says as she kisses him deeply.

Flora slightly turns her head because it hurts to see him kiss someone else. Diaspor leaves for the carriage leaving Helia with Flora.

"Thank you prince Helia." Flora says with a bow.

"No problem. How much for the rose?" He asks, having a plan in mind.

"A dollar." Bekka says.

"I'll take 3." He says handing her the money.

"Thank you. Have a good day." Flora says handing him the roses.

"You too." He says as he gets in the carriage.

* * *

><p>Heila pov<p>

After I leave Flora and send Brandon drop off the roses. I take Diaspor out on her spending binge, then she leaves for her own palace. I go to Flora's and take only Nabu since i don't want to raise any eyes. I go to knock on the door and wait along the house. Flora steps out and i wrap my arms around her. She squeaks and jumps lightly, but realizes it's me and starts to giggle.

"You scared me." She says as she lightly slaps my hand

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself." I said to her with a kiss on the neck.

"Thank you for the roses. It was very sweet." Flora says.

"When I saw them I only thought of you." I said to her sweetly.

"You are so sweet." She says with a giggle.

She turns around and gives me a sweet kiss on the lip. I wrap my arms around her tightly again, enjoying the kiss and kissing her just as soft.

* * *

><p>Flora pov<p>

I melt into Heila's arms as he kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and lean in deeper in the kiss. When we separate, i walk him in the house. Luckily the witches aren't home so we have a little privacy. I take him to my room and shut the door.

"I like your room." He says as he looks around.

"I know it's not the palace chamber but it does it job." I said to him with a chuckle.

"You looked so cute when you were younger." He says as he looks at the picture on my desk.

It was me when i was 6 years old, wearing a pink tutu and a crown. My hair was long and in pigtails and my father has his arms around me.

"I was at my ballet recital. My dance won me second place." I explain the picture.

"I recognize your father. I remember and his wife came to a gala a few years. My mother has the picture. She said that they were very close to your parents." Heila explains.

"I knew that they were close to the royal family, but not that close." I said in surprise.

"My mother said that they were the nicest people she ever knew. Your mother was very beautiful. You father was handsome and very kind hearted. She wished that i would have met them." He says as he sat down on the bed.

"Me too. My father might of liked you." I said as I lay down next to him.

"Why?" He asks as he pulls me to his chest.

"Because you care about me." I giggle to him.

"I couldn't argue with that." He says with a light squeeze.

I giggle as I listen to his heart beat. I soon start to drift off to sleep when he starts to rub my back.

"I love you so much Flora. I wish you didn't see Diaspor kiss me today." Helia whispers.

"It's ok. I still love you. You don't love Diaspor, do you?" I ask nervously.

"Hell no! I could never love someone as shallow as her. I love you because your are simple, loving, kind, beautiful inside and out. Never forget that." He explains with a kisses after every word.

"I won't." I reply as I finally fall asleep in his arms.


	8. Chapter 7

Flora and Helia stay with each other for 3 whole hours. They whisper soft words of love and passion to each other, told each other secrets that they never shared. Helia leave with Nabu but promises to come back tomorrow. At around 5:30, Flora and her friends are chilling in the living room when some one knocks on the door. Flora goes to answer it when and it reveals 4 castle guards.

"May I help you?" She asks curiously.

"Are you Flora Lovington?" One of the guards asks.

"Yes. Why?" Flora asks hesitantly.

"You need to come with us." The other guards says.

"May I ask why?" Flora asks as the girls come to the door.

"You are under arrest for thief." The first guard explains while the last two guards cuff her.

"What?!" The girls and Flora shout confused.

"Call my aunt and my uncle." Flora says as they lead her to the carriage.

"I'm calling Sky." Bloom says as she rushes to her phone.

* * *

><p>Helia's pov<p>

Nabu take me back to the palace and the guys are practicing in the quad. Sky gets a call from Bloom and he answers it. His face goes from happy to worried quickly.

"Calm down. Wait what? On what charges. I'll figure out what's going on and call you okay? I love you too. Bye. Flora has just been arrest." He says into the phone then looks at me.

"On what charges?" I ask worriedly.

"Thief. Bloom told me that 4 guard came to Flora's house, arrest her, and they are on their way to the palace." Sky explains.

"Why do I have the feeling this has Diaspro written all over it?" Nabu rhetorically asks.

"What happened this time?" Timmy asks.

"She tried to buy Flora's mother amulet but Flora told her no. I can't believe she actually ordered for her arrest." I explain as I head inside of the palace.

"Helia, what are you going to do?" Brandon asks.

"Figure out what's going on?" I answer as I make my way to the throne room.

To my surprise, I see Flora kneeling on the ground as Diaspro and my parents look at her with judging eyes.

"Mother, father what is the young ladies crime?" I ask trying not to scream at them.

"According to Diaspro, she stole from her." Mom explains.

"That's not true. Princess Diaspro came to my cart this morning and asked me for my necklace and it value. I told her it was not for sale and she left with Prince Helia." Flora explains as she looks at me with desperate pleading eyes.

"I can justify this mother. I was there. Nabu was also with us." I explain as I walk over to Flora.

"I want my necklace back." Diaspro says with a pout.

"I can prove its mine. On the back it say "to the most beautiful of flowers." My father gave it to my mother as an engagement ring since he couldn't afford one. He crafted it by hand. It took him 2 years to make. It was so beautiful that she never asked for wedding ring. They died several years trying to save lives. Please, don't take the one thing I have left of my mother." Flora begs as tears stream down her face.

I takes all of my being not to hug her. I want to wipe her tears from her heart shape face and prep sweet kisses to her. I clench my hands into a tight fist to restraint myself.

"You're majesty please. She is obviously lying." Diaspro says as she points to Flora.

"Then check the necklace." I dare her.

Nabu goes to the necklace and checks the back.

"To the most beautiful of flowers." Nabu reads off the necklace.

"That most prove something." Flora whimpers out as she looks hopeful.

"Nabu, give the necklace to this young lady and send her on her way. There has been a misunderstanding." Father orders.

"Thank you,

your majesty." Flora says as the neck is place dinto her tiny, soft hands.

She pulls it to her chest before putting it on. Nabu gets the chains off of her and helps her to stand. Rubbing her wrist soothingly she follows Nabu so he can take her home. Before she gets tot he door my mother stands.

"Young lady. You said your last name is Lovington yes." Mother asks as he walks down the steps.

"Yes my queen." Flora answers respectfully.

"I thought I recongized you. Your father was part of the concil. I am teribly sorry for your lost." Mother says apologectly.

"Thank you." Flora says as she bows again.

"Your parents, they were amazing, wonderful people. It was a true blessing to know them." Father says as he goes to mom.

"That is very sweet of you my king." She says politely.

"Do not let us keep you my dear. Your famiy must be worried." Father says as he opens the dor for them.

"Thank you." Flora says as she follows Nabu.

As my princess walks behind Nabu, a man in a black suit walks into the court. Flora freezes before taking a step back. She walks up to him and slaps him directly in the face.

'You son of a bitch." She says as Nabu and Timmy hold her back.

"Well hello Flora." Valtor says as he lightly hold his jaw.

"You murdeing son of a bitch!" She screams as I rush to firgure out what happened.

"What seems to be the problem?" I ask.

"She slapped me for no reason." Valtor answers.

"You murdered my parents! Their blood is on your hands!" Flora shouts angrily at him.

"Have a good day miss Flora." Valtor says with a smirk as he walks away.

"Murder!" She shouts back at him.

"Flora what is going on?" I ask trying to calm her down.

"He was the man that agreed to relishes the drug to the public. Its his fault that my parents are gone." Flora explains in tears.

"It's going to be ok. Let's get you home and figure out everything." I explain as I lead her to the carriage.

"Thank you." Flora says as she gets into the carriage.

She rides back to her house and I follow her on my lava bike.


	9. Chapter 8

Flora's pov

Heila takes me back home and we go to my living room. The girls hug me tightly as my uncle and aunt come into the room.

"Oh Flora," Auntie Faragonda says in relief as he hugs me tightly.

"Thank you for bring home my niece," Uncle Sladdin says as he bows in front of him.

"It's no problem sir. Flora, we have some explaining to do. Why did you react that way with Valtor?" Heila asks curiously.

"It's a long story," I reply as I motion for him to sit down on the couch.

"I'm listening," Helia says as he sits down on the couch next to me.

"My father was a botanist while my mother ran a flower shop. My mom though, took botany in college, but she didn't want it as a profession. Some how though, they ended up working together. When I was about 10 hy started on project Cure. It was a plant that was able to cure fatal illnesses. They spent most of their time working on this project. They still loved me and spent time with me and soon enough I became interest in the project. I would help them in the lab. The Limphean science council wanted to see their work. My parents went and their work was sound. Valtor wanted to take the plant out of alpha testing and disturbed it to the public. It was a law for my parents for anything they work on to go through 3 stages of testing: omega, beta, and alpha. They refused to follow with Valtor's orders but Valtor serviced them with papers ordering them to disturb the drug or they would be arrested. They didn't have a choice so they did disturb the drug but in our town. They warned people that it wasn't ready but people were desperate to save their loved ones. Soon though the death rate increased and my parents were to blame. My father went to the council and begged them to stop this, madness. Valtor was and still probably is very close to your parents so he vote was the only one that actually mattered. My parents were able to stop the manufacture of the drug but they had to destroy the plants and the factory in the process. They knew that they would probably die since they had to destroy the factory and the plant. They ordered the people out of the city and I was sent to live here. The rest is basically history," I explain as I fight crying.

I keep my head down to avoid crying. I can feel Helia sit down next to me and wrap his arms around me protectively.

"I promise that we will find a way to put Valtor in jail, okay. But no more hitting people," Heila says as he kisses my nose lightly.

"Fine, I promise," I agree as I snuggle in his arms.

"Heila, aren't you forgetting something?" Timmy hints at him.

"Oh right! Will you come with me to the ball tomorrow night? It's a masquerade theme ball and I would love for you to go with me. Please. Your friends are welcome to come as well. It would make me the happiest prince in the dimension if you did." Heila asks with a smile and slightly pleading eyes.

"What about Diaspor? The girls are forbidden to be anywhere near her," I ask in surprise.

"As long as the girls don't start any trouble with her than they can come. They will be accompany the Specialist," Heila explains.

"Flora what the hell are you doing? Shut up and say yes already," Stella asks in surprise while giving me a confused look.

"Of course Heila. I would love to," I reply as I let out a loud chuckle at Stella words.

Heila smiles brighter and pulls me even tighter to him. He places kisses all over my face which cause me to giggle at him.

"Thank you," He says as he continues his kisses.

"Okay, down boy. I need to breathe," I giggle to him.

"I need to get going. I have to do some planning. I have a very special announcement to make at the ball. I will sadly not be able to see you until the ball. I will send you your invitation tonight. I love you, my beautiful flower," Heila explains as he kisses me deeply.

"Goodbye my love. I will see you tomorrow," I whisper in his ear as I get up to hug him and give him a sweet kiss.

"I will be counting the minutes until I see you once again," Heila says as he kisses my slightly tint red cheek.

I hum happily as he kisses my hand and bows to my aunt and uncle. The girls, aunt, uncle, along with myself bow and curtsey to him before he leaves the room. The boys kiss their girlfriends goodbye before they follow behind Heila. I sit down on the couch and sigh dreamily as I look at the flower that Heila gave me.

"I remember that look on my sister's face when she met your father. He really loves you," Aunt Faragonda says as she sits next to me and hugs me tightly.

"Yeah, I really love him too," I say as I think of what tomorrow night will hold for me.


End file.
